


5. Overheard at Crater House

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Massachusetts, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.It seems the Children of Atom at Kingsport Lighthouse have been under attack.
Series: Overheard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 4





	5. Overheard at Crater House

Overheard at Crater House:

“May I come in?” 

“Come in Brother. We hear you were having trouble at the lighthouse.” 

“A non believer ambushed us.” 

“And has the non-believer been divided?” 

“No. He got away. He mostly ambushed us from a distance, shooting at us in the trees yonder. He was here most of the day but eventually he left. He hasn’t been back for quite a few hours so we think he is gone for good.” 

“That is such a shame. Why is it that you failed to deliver him to Atom?” 

“We tried. We shot as many gamma rounds into the trees as we could. It also appears we hit him multiple times. We think this man had multiple radaways, and left once he was running low.” 

“And how did we fare?” 

“We lost two brothers. Brother William is burying them now.” 

“Why would you not feed them to the Blessed?” 

“I-I thought we only feed heretics to the Blessed?” 

“We feed flesh to the blessed, Brother. When you return to the tower, you and Brother William will take the bodies to the Blessed. You will not starve the Blessed because of your inability to acquire the body of the heretic who attacked you.” 

“I-” he shifted his eyes away, “I will.” 

“Now, why is it this non-believer was so intent on attacking us?” 

“We think he was just another scavenger. He was attracted to the lighthouse to take our supplies.” 

“Atom sure didn’t bless you with brains did he?” 

The brother didn’t respond. 

“No, I suppose not. Our lookouts saw most of the fight. He spent all day sniping at you, with questionable accuracy I must say, from the woods. He stole our nuke mines and used them against you. He even got into the lighthouse at one point. What if he released the blessed?” 

“You saw everything yet you sent nobody?” 

He ignored that, “This man even tried to lead a pack of mongrels to the tower! No I do not suppose he was just your average scavenger. No, I think he was after something. Perhaps he was sent here?” 

The brother once again didn’t respond. He was becoming red in the face. 

“Or maybe it wasn’t the measly supplies we leave you at the tower that he wanted, perhaps he wanted the tower itself.” 

Silence for a few moments. 

“Go back to the tower brother. On your way out, tell Sister Harriet that she has been graced with the duty to join you at the tower and guard the Blessed. May you bask in Atoms' glow” 

“Yes Father.” He turned to leave. 

“Oh, Brother Baron.” 

He turned back. 

“Do not mourn your fallen Brothers. There are no tears in division.”


End file.
